vroomsfandomcom-20200213-history
Cowrao
Mouse Name: Cowrao Real Name: Kevin Locatio'''n: Santiago, Chile '''Gender: Male Age: 19 '''Birthday: '''January 1st, 1993 About Kevin Kevin is a chilean dude with sociability problems who spends most of his time watching porn playing videogames on his computer. He is currently living with his parents and studying computer engineering. He wishes to one day get out of Chile because it sucks and work in something computer related, because he just can't live without a computer. Kevin enjoys heavy metal music, videogames and porn sleeping. He is a short kind of chubby dude, who always dresses in black, has long brown hair and a horrible beard. About Cowrao A thursday night of November (November 18th, to be exact), Kevin was bored, he had a test the next day, so he was looking for something to do so he could avoid studying for it. Luckily, Gabriel (aka Dahmicer) was on messenger, so they started talking about stupid internet stuff as always. Suddenly, Gabriel mentioned a game called "Transformice", so Kevin got curious and tried it out. He started playing as a guest and realised he had just found the thing he was gonna be doing during the whole summer. The next day, after a really long day at school, Kevin turned on his computer, watched his daily porn video,opened two tabs with Google Chrome, those being Transformice and Youtube, and he started watching his daily raocow dosis while he was creating his first Transformice account (hence the name). After playing for a while and buying his first item, which was a white helmet of sorts, he realised there was a saiyan hair on sale, so he couldn't resist and started playing without ever stopping (no even for porn) just to get that hair, so this would be the first "Cow's fake achievements to stop playing Transformice"(Mentioned below). One day, Dahmicer told Cow there was music in Room 12 and they decided to always meet there in case thatcould happen again soon (it never did), but instead of that they met some really pro mice who were playing in that room too, some of them being Sicklyslick, Deadcat, Yam, Kareemaj and the pimp leader himself, Optimousep. They were all part of a tribe called "Opti's Whores" "Automice", to which Dahmicer was invited first. Cow also noticed some really annoying trolls who were always using guest accounts, their names were *beastie and *beastly, and Cow developed a big hate towards them. When Cow finally joined Automice he realised he would stay there forever, and so far, that is still happening About Cowrao while being a member of Automice/Tiffanys/VROOM Tiffany (Cow) started as a noob Tiffany invited by Tiffany (Slick) into a tribe full of Tiffanys. All the Tiffanys (members) were Spiritual Chiefs so all the Tiffanys could do whatever they wanted. Tiffany (Cow), also met new people in this tribe, like Tiffany and Tiffany (Beastiehowls and Beastlyhowls), so he realised they were really nice and not the really annoying trolls he thought they were before, Tiffany (Mynameiserin), Tiffany (Krisskriss), Tiffany (Fishmating), Tiffany (Laaggg), Tiffany (Pepequetzal) etc. Sadly, the tribe had to be abandoned due to a noob called Iceleaf who was invited to the tribe and started inviting more noobs and making them "Spiritual Chief" so they couldn't get kicked out. So everyone moved to Tiffanys and started the tribe again. Tiffany (Cow) was a Treasurer in this tribe and met a lot more of new Tiffanys, like Tiffany (Mootlesrofl), Tiffany (Dazzliey), Tiffany (Reinecerise), Tiffany (Katsaysmeow), Tiffany (Dessics), Tiffany (Algathor), Tiffany (Ykit), Tiffany (Fusionzzz) etc.But once again, due to Opti's pimping skills wish, the tribe was abandoned, and everyone moved back to automice, but this time, the name Tiffany was forgotten. Cow met even more people here, like Tiffany (No really, her name is really Tiffany (Tiffiscool)), Anonomis,Studmuffiin, Areyoufurrlz, etc. But once again, because Opti stopped pimping playing, a new tribe was made:"VROOM", and Automice was abandoned once again. Megan (Laaggg) is the leader this time, and Cow is now a "Tribe's Shaman" who created a voting system for new members (there's also three more Tribe's Shamans, but they are a bunch of noobs who never do anything) Cowrao was/is a member of: *1st noob tribe he can't remember the name of (2010) *2nd noob tribe he can't remember the name of that he just joined so people would stop inviting him (2010) *Automice (1) (2010 - 2011) *Tiffanys (2011) *Automice (2) (2011) *VROOM (2011 - Present) Cow's fake achievements to stop playing Transformice *Get the saiyan hair *Get invited to Automice *Get the titles "Sonic the mouse" and "IT'S OVER 9000" *Get the title "E=MouseC²" *Be in first place in the tribe *Get all the Hardmode titles *Get the "Wall-Jumper" title *Realise that most people who play tfm are fucking retarded *Wait for the scouter to be released as an item *Die Category:Members of VROOM